The WLR Chronicles Second Stage
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: Now that Jamie is with Chris, Jude with Tommy, and Sadie and Qwest are arranging their wedding, the WLR will have to deal with some major problems, because things will not get any easier for them... Jamie/OC, Jommy, Sadie/Qwest. CHAPTER 3 IS UP, R&R!
1. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

I'm happy to be abck with this story, and i'll update asap, but I'm really having an hard time in the last few weeks... On my profile page, there's still a poll; please, answer it, because sooner or later, one or two or more of my current stories will end (like tales of the endacrion or the life one...) and i'll have to write more, and so I need your help...

* * *

_February. A week to Valentine's day_

"Are you and Jamie already planning something for Valentine's day?" Jude is entering in the hall of WLR with Chris and Sadie, followed by the sound of the music that is in the air, as the 3 women went in direction of their places of work: a studio, an office, a reception; Sadie is the first one to leave, while her younger sister and her friend go upstairs.

"I don't know. I've never been a Valentine kind of girl. I know it's not a nice thing to say, overall since this is our first Valentine's day , but – Chris admits, a little embarrassed – I think I'll do something on the last minute."

Jude stops in front of her, shocked. "I can't believe you! Chris, you are such a romantic dreamer, you must have something on your mind!" Chris smiles at her, letting Jude know she is joking.

"Jamie asked me to make no plans, he is arranging a surprise for me, but I think I'll do, anyway, something for him. I think I'll buy him something special. Actually, to be honest, I already bought it."

"Something sexy that you will wear for him?"

"Jude!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop, but don't tell me that you didn't think about it, because I don't believe you."

Chris doesn't know if smile at her friend or what. Well, not that it doesn't pass in her mind, she just doesn't like the words "Chris" and "sexy" in the same sentence, not, at least, at this point, and not with Jamie: what's happening between them isn't something just physical, it's something more, something emotional, spiritual.

"I bought him a vinyl" she candidly admits, as both girls continue their road for their workplaces.

"Well, I think it could me a nice idea. I mean, Jamie is crazy about music, almost like me."

"Yeah, and we're not speaking about any disk, we're speaking about Paegan Smith's first album, Eclipse, the first version."

"You mean the one that was retired from the shops immediately after its release?"

"Exactly that one. Just few copies were sold before it was retired for some problems with a song, "Daydream", a cover of a song from a group called the Manhunters. In the next release, the song was cancelled."

"Jamie is looking for it from… from ever!"

"I know. See, it happens that a friend of a friend of a friend owned a copy and, since he isn't a collector and he even doesn't like Paegan's music, I asked him to sale it to me, and he accepted. And, since tomorrow I have to meet him to discuss about the eventuality of a new contract, I thought that, maybe, I could ask him to autograph it… - they both stops for a while, then Chris looks in the eyes of her friends, giving her the same expression Jude was giving her a while back – what about you and your sweet love? Have you already planned your Valentine day?"

"Oh, yes, I was thinking about…- she starts with alight in her eyes, than her expression becomes almost of rage – Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing, absolutely nothing. I mean, look at the position he is putting me in. Sadie is getting married, you and Jamie are looking for a house and you'll be married probably before this summer, and the two of us? We are together from almost 4 years, and you know what we are doing? Nothing! We are not engaged, we are not planning a wedding, and we do not live together. Do you realize that I am 22, with him from 4 years, but I still live with my father and his second wife, while you and Jamie are together from less than 2 months and are going to live together? – Jude pauses, seeing that Chris doesn't know what to say, how to answer her – well, you know what? I don't care. It isn't important. What is important and I care about is the fact that I know that you know who will be very happy seeing …"

"Who will be very happy seeing what?"

When they turn their head in direction of the male voice they just heard, they see Jamie standing, a bit confused, in front of them; for a moment, both girls remain silent, not knowing how to answer his question.

"But you! – Jude answers him, pointing in his direction, in a strange tone – I mean, my new album will be out in less than a week, and it will surely be a hit! And so, you'll be very happy!"

The young man looks at Jude, confused, knowing that she isn't probably telling him all the truth, and that she I acting a little strange, but he lets it go. "Speaking of which, can you find a spare moment for me this morning? I have to tell you something about the album."

"No problem, boss. I've just a couple of things to do, and then I am all yours." Jude smiles, leaving, going in direction of one of the studios, while Jamie goes nearer to Chris, tempted to kiss her.

"May I ask my partner to follow mw in my office? I think there's something she should see…" not waiting for her answer, he turns, and goes in what once was Darius' office, followed by the brown-head, who, once inside, closes the doors, and stands, laying against it.

"So?" she bits her lisps, crossing her arms, a bit curious. For answer, he takes few sheets from his fax, and, leaning against his desk, from his position, he shows them to her, without letting her see what's on them. "So?" She repeats again, smiling at him.

"Sorry, but I don't have the intention to bring these ones to you; if you want to see them, you'll have to come here. - Knowing how is going in a "fight" with him (and that she doesn't have a chance to win, either), she reaches him, in front of his desk, with the same expression printed on her face, but remaining silent - Ok, and maybe you could, I don't know, give me a kiss, too?"

"Or, you could show me what do you have and than, _maybe_, I could decide to give you a kiss."

"you'll definitely kiss me, then. – he gives her the sheets, revealing some photos and file-cards from various real-estate offices – I'm giving a look at some proprieties. I've asked the offices to send me some information, so we can decided what we want to see and when… - he looks at her, who seems a bit confused – you don't seem happy, why aren't you happy? Did you change your mind? I mean, you have all the right to change your mind, although I hope you changed your mind only about the living together and not the staying together and…" She puts her right index finger on his mouth, to shut him up, while with her left hand is still full of papers.

"I'm not saying that I changed my mind, Jamie, neither about the staying together nor the living together, but, although I was hoping to do this searching together, I've to admit that what you've done is very sweet. Actually, I think this is one of the sweetest things you've ever done to me…" Seeing her smile and listening to her words, he places a gentle and fast kiss on her red lips, and than embraces her, looking tenderly at Chris.

"It's just that now is a while from when we started dating, and we're already engaged, and we'll eventually have to move in together, and we'll eventually have to get married, too, and we want to have a family, and al least 3 children, and you an JJ still leave together, and my place is definitely too small and …"

"Your place is simply perfect" she shuts him up, again, but this time he removes the index from his own lips, stopping her before she could add further things.

"It's simply perfect for the two of us, but if you really want a family, and we already decided that we want at least 3 children, then, it's not so perfect. It has a studio, a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a small living room. We need something with bedrooms… many bedrooms! I've asked only for houses with at least 4 bedrooms, they are sim…" Chris again shuts him up, but this time kissing him on the lips, not so gently, and not so rapidly; she can't help it, he was so happy a while back, while speaking about their future, he was shining. Letting the papers fall on the floor, she places her arms around his neck, going on tiptoe, kissing him passionately at closed eyes; after few seconds, taken by surprise by her impetus, closes his eyes, too, and, putting his arms around her hips, he lifts her up, to make the kiss easier, and, grinning, he replies and enjoys her answer.

"Ok, maybe we should stop… - he tells her putting her on the soil- listen, there's till a thing I need to tell you…"

she doesn't know why, but he looks a bit guilty, telling her that. Or maybe he is only worried, but se keeps seeing him guilty.

"Jamie, you didn't start to arrange our wedding on your own, right? Please, tell me it's not about this the other surprise, because, although I know you can be a little convulsive, and that you want always be the one in control, but this definitely…"

"It's about St. Valentine, and it's not about a wedding, relax."

"Ok, in this case… wait, are you telling me you want to give me my Valentine's Day gift TODAY?"

"Since next week Jude's new album will be out in the US too, I thought to arrange a date somewhere… not something big, something small, exclusive, and classy. I thought that, maybe, the 2356 could fit. We arrive at the 10th, the concert is 2 days later, and we don't leave until the 16th… it means a week, and Valentine's Day, in Manhattan. – he pauses, looking in her eyes, his arms around her, as her ones as well – it's just that… I know it's a while since you last saw your friends, I know you miss them. I thought I could, I don't know, I could meet them, and, come to know them, tell them about us… and you could show me around, how the city is. I've never been to Manhattan…"

"Forget about the kiss. A kiss is not worth it." She says as she is leaving, already going in direction of the door.

"I still need something. Have you ever heard abut the so-called "equivalent exchange"?"

"I was thinking about coming by you this evening, cooking something, having dinner with my sweet and handsome fiancé, adding at least a bottle of red wine, and then we will see…" she is laying again against the door.

"I could like this idea a lot, you know? Maybe I did something good, ending with a girl older than me."

"Jamie, now stops. I need you to concentrate on what's really important right now. And don't tempt me to make out with you here ever again, ok?"

"There's no way you're speaking about this night, right?" he smiles at her. He was kidding, but he couldn't help it, he likes upset her a bit, seeing how she react when he tries to be malicious.

"I was speaking about Jude's new album, sweetheart – she is already out from the office, when she turns and comes back inside for just a sec – by the way, call the office that has the liberty stile house in Jude's neighbour, and take an appointment."

"I knew you were going to love it. Just to let you know that, when we were dating, I was really paying attention to what you were telling me, and not only trying to bring you home."

"You'll definitely have a nice, romantic and interesting _night"_ Once outside the office, while she is going in direction of the reception where Sadie is working, her cell rang with the melody of the Simple Plan's song called "Me against the world". A quick look at the display reveals her the identity of the caller: her dad. Chris immediately answers to the 55 years old man, confused and worried. After she and Jamie started to date, she hasn't been exactly in touch with him.

"Ehy, dad, how are you?" she tells him the less possible, trying to be the more cold possible.

"I was told you are coming to NY" he doesn't answer her, nor he reply, asking her how she is, nor he thank her for her question.

"yes, Andrews - she carefully uses his surname, since her dad doesn't know about them, and she wants to tell him face to face, to see his face when the news will hit him - Andrews arranged a date for Jude Harrison at the 2356."

"Yes, well, - he pauses, revealing in his tone how not interesting in the conversation he is – as soon as you arrive, I need to see you and your brother to speak with you; bring Andrews and Quincy with you as well."

"What…?" she sounds confused, surprised and shocked at same time.

"Call my secretary when you know when you'll arrive, she'll arrange a meeting; she is just waiting to know your exact schedule." Without adding further more, or waiting for her to reply, he hangs up, leaving his younger daughter perplexed and scared about the future…


	2. Bringin' the past back

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I don't own them, yet. By the way, if you're reading it, go to my profile page, and give a quick look at the pool; I'd appreciate a lot if you'd vote. Your opinion is important for me.

* * *

"Manhattan! I can believe I'm really here!" the group has just landed, and Jude, who's in front of everyone, has never been more exited: in all her years as a rock star, it's her fist time in the big apple.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to ruin your enthusiasm, but you'll have time to enjoy the city after your interview at TRL tomorrow, the concert and the meeting with the fans in central park the day after tomorrow…"

"oh, well, at least I see that you leave free St. Valentine. Does it mean that you want to spend it with me?" As she faces Tommy, Jude is no more happy; her tone is more sarcastic, with a point of rage, but it seems that her boyfriend – who's looking in direction of the exit – doesn't see it.

"I don't think so, I'll be very busy with Harry."

"I hate when I have to deal with dad. He always finds a way to make me behave in the worst odious way possible."

"Look at the bright side of the thing, luv – Jamie says placing an arm around Chris' shoulders, and giving her a kiss on her forehead – you'll have all of us around: JJ, Tommy, and even me. You'll not be alone in this."

"Well, if you'll not be free, - Jude continues, crossing her arms, stopping in front of Tommy -It means that I'll have more time to go shopping. Speaking of which, I need someone to show me around. I've never been here, so I can't go all alone."

"Since my sis will be busy with dad, I can ask Dani if she can show you around. She is a little… shopaholic. She knows all the places in the city where to buy all you need."

"No offence, JJ, but your daughter is a little… - as they approach 2 almost ideantical cars, Jude, while approaching a pearl red Jeep Liberty, Jude is still struggling to find the right words to use with JJ – how can I say…"

"Dark? Thanks god she exited from that phase. Now she is a normal teenager obsessed with shopping. – He finishes the sentence for her, taking a key from his case, and opening a black Commander with it – That's my car; Tommy, Jamie and Chris will come with me, we'll go to 2356 to meet dad; the red marvel is for SME and Jude."

"Mental note for JJ: we don't know the city, we don't know where we've to go."

"Note to Spied: JJ is not a stupid and he has already thought about it. – he sarcastically says as he gives Spied a piece of paper, with something written on it – it's where you'll stay for the next few days; it's a b&b of an old client of me, he is out of town, and it's still officially closed, so he decided to borrow it to us. You just have to insert the address into the navigator, drive there, and once arrived, ask to one of the neighbours, a certain Miss Douglas, the keys. If you need something, I'll be at my place, while Chris and Jamie will join you after the meeting."

"You and Jamers aren't going to stay solo? I thought you could need a little of privacy." Spied laughs, making fun at the expense of the two of them.

"can you believe that my girl doesn't have a place just hers here?"

"I stayed with dad when I was a child, then at the boarding school until I moved with JJ."

"You lived with your brother? But he was married! What happened, did you have a sort of code for when things, you know, things went on?"

"Three things, Spied. First, you're an animal. Second, Carrie and I were in desperate need of a baby-sitter, and she was free; third, each one of us had half the house for ourselves, and let's say that the house is quite big…"

**_2356, later_**

Half an hour later, the 4 of them arrive at the 2356; it's a quite big place, on two levels; the first one, underground, is the real club, with a stage, a bar, tables and low lights, while the one on the surface is a restaurant, small and reserved, with international cuisine. As the four of them enter from a secondary door, they immediately take the stairs and go to join who is already waiting for them at a very un-enlightened table: Harry, and someone they aren't waiting for at all, someone they are all surprise to see, sitting near the middle age man.

"Tommy Q, it's such a long time! It's nice to see "my creature" again. And you, Andrews, I see that you finally have a quite decent taste for the other sex, although you still prefers older women" he tells them, crossing his arms, with a mean smile printed on his face.

Both Jamie and Tommy feel the urge to take him and beat him to death, not only for what (and how) he just told, but over all for what he did in the past. While Chris is able to stop Jamie from doing something very stupid, there's no one doing the same with Tommy, giving him the possibility to give the black bald man a punch on the face. Something he would do again and again, if not for JJ, who divides the both of them as he understands what's going on.

"Stay away from us, darius, or I swear to God, you're dead! You hear me? You're dead, and I've never been more serious!"

"In your shoes, Tom – he says smiling evilly, caressing his cheek – I'd watch the language, since I'm going to be your partner, and I'll not be as silent as Harry was."

The Danvers siblings stare at their father, without emitting a mere sound.

"We believed we had a deal, Harry. I hope you're not doing this because…"

The older Danvers – Harry – stops Jamie before he could stop to speak, laughing of the young man. "Oh, Andrews, don't be so silly and such a bohemian. A father it the last thing I am on my list. I couldn't care less who Christine is engaged with, it's a thing I don't care about. My "children" decided to be on their own when they were a way younger, and until both of them are spending my money, and believe me, neither of them is spending my money and ever will, I'm fine. Oh, by the way Christine – he adds sarcastically - I'm not mad with you just because you forget to tell me about your engagement."

"Since the last time you forgot to tell us you were getting married with your last wife, I think we're cool now."

"Yeah, well, Christine, you know that I am, over all, a businessman. And this is the reason I took in consideration Mister Mill's offer to buy my part of the WLR, when he approached me few weeks ago."

"How much, dad? – JJ asks angry to his dad, full of rage, and, few instants later, takes a piece of paper from his dad's hands – are you crazy? They can't spend all this money for your quotes!"

"This is the reason I'm offering so much… sorry, what's your name? I tend to forget not useful things…"

"How much time do we have?" Chris asks her dad, as he and Darius are already leaving.

"Do you really have the intention to offer more, my child? Well, in this case, 18 hours, then I'll give my quotes to Darius. See you in less than a day; it was a pleasure, kids."

"The sick bastard… I can't believe that he…" as they are already gone, Tommy again punches everything in front of him, under the others' worried expressions.

"Dad or Darius?" JJ asks him, serious; he really thinks that they are both sick and bastard.

"Both."

"You saw the price, Tommy. We can't buy Harry's quotes. We'll have to deal with Darius again…"

"Jamie is right, Tommy, it's about a lot of money we're speaking about, more than what we can afford. I still don't understand what Darius meant, with "this is the reason I'm offering so much" …"

"It's revenge, it's what he wants, it's not about money. He wants revenge for what we did him 4 years ago."

"We've only a valuable thing. There's just a way to find all the money…"

"We're not going to sell the club."

"I was thinking about using it as a guarantee as a loan, not selling it."

"We'll not sell our lives, JJ, we'll not allow you, it's not worth it…"

"Chris and I will not let dad screw your lives up, Jamie. It's not up to you to decide. It's our choice."

"But no one will give you a loan in less than 18 hours!"

"I'm a penalist, Andrews, I've the tendency to know people who don't do a lot of questions and I still have few friends inside the system…"

"J, I'm with Andrews, we'll not let you and Chris ruin your lives, we can't…"

"JJ is speaking about serious people and not criminals; we'll find a way to deal with them… Better them than dad and Darius."


	3. Resolutions

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I don't own them, yet. By the way, if you're reading it, go to my profile page, and give a quick look at the pool; I'd appreciate a lot if you'd vote. Your opinion is important for me. AND sorry if I didn't update so much, but I'm working a lot, and, well, work keeps me busy a lot.

* * *

"People, you are here because we need to take a final decision, and we have to know that you support our choices." A couple of hours later their meet with Darius and their dad, J and Chris are at B&B, standing at the fireplace, in front of everyone (being J's wife, Carrie, Jude and SME, Tommy, Jamie and a couple of their closest friends, Ray and Ethan). J looks at his sister, like to let her continue his speech.

"It seems that, a couple of weeks ago, Darius Mills approached Dad, asking him to sell him his part of the society, and daddy – she sarcastically remarks - accepted."

"Old bald man is back? If there was justice, he'd be in jail!" Spied starts play with the knuckles as the young man shakes his head.

"I can't believe that he is back…. After everything he put us through… he is still dooming our lives…" Jude turns her head, looking in the opposite direction, to avoid people seeing the tears on her face; shocked as never before, she still can't believe that THAT MAN is back for revenge.

"Dear Harry asked to the four of us to buy it, but we really can't afford the price he made us."

"So J and I – Chris continues what her boyfriend was saying – decided to buy it on our own. The problem is, if we didn't have enough money in 4, we can't have it in 2. so we have taken the decision to… to use the club as a guarantee."

"But we need to know your opinion. And I… I need to know that you are at my side, Carrie." As he says so, silent tears appear on the face of the woman J fell in love with so many hears before, the mother of his children.

"Whatever will happen, it's not your fault, and we know it. You'll not ruin what you build in years of hard work for a mistake done by someone else. I don't know the others – Jude tells them, standing in front of the other, facing J – but I'll never let you do this mistake."

"In your shoes, I'd…" as Ethan starts to say something, he is topped by Claire, who puts a hand on his mouth. "Do what you have to, I'm with you 'till the end. Harry passed the line this time, and I'm tired to see him playing with others' lives. He tried to control all of us, to convince us to give him moneys that didn't belong to him but that he wanted, and, since it didn't work, now is trying to get his revenge through the WLR. It's time that someone teaches him a lesson that he'll never forget… and I say that it's up to us to do it!"

"Ok, sorry, rewind just a sec… Chris, you told me that what your father was doing wasn't personal – Jamie, still on the chair, is looking a little confused at the duo. – Then, what exactly does it mean that, what were the words… oh, yes, _He tried to control all of us, to convince us to give him moneys that didn't belong to him but that he wanted"_

"It's… complicated – she says with an unreadable look on her face – it's not personal in the way you believed… or believe. Dad's not mad at me because I kept our story secret or because I'm not marrying some upper-class super rich guy."

"What my sister is trying to say, and what some of you already knows, is that dad is mad at us because our grandmother, while dying, decided to leave almost all her money to us and in charity instead that _only_ to her only son. He had a lot, but dad had always been very venial… he wanted everything for himself."

"I'm still trying to understand how that saint woman could marry such a piece of shit like your dad. I just hope that the character isn't genetic, because, if our children end like him…"

"why do you need a loan if you are so rich? – both Kyle and Spied looks at Wally, wanting to shoot him dead for the question that he had just made and that nobody was supposed to do – Ehy, I was just asking!"

"Once, we were considered by all the ruin of the whole family, because dad and his mother were alike, and our granddad was a little… submissive. But when he died, dad left his mother alone, and only us stayed at her side. With time passing, she changed her mind about us and our way of living, and decided to split in 3 her patrimony; 33 to my children, 33 to the ones that Chris will have in the future, and there rest, 50-50 between dad and charity."

"So, while you just do enough money to live, all our children, included the ones that are still to be born, are very, very rich, right? Be happy, Jamie, your children will be very rich! – again Kyle and Spied shoot death glares at Wally – I was just doing a consideration!"

"Although there could be better ways to say so – J says, crossing his harms - Wally is right. Whatever will happen, our children will have a solid future… and we'll find a way to survive and take the club in our hands again. We're layers, after all."

"They are right; dad needs a lesson, once and for all."

"Chris, love, I don't want you to do this, not for me. Please, reason for a while…" As he sweetly says so, Jamie goes in front of her, putting both hands on her face, as to cancel some tears, tears that there are not. Looking at him with a mixture of sadness and coldness, she removes his hands form her face, making a step back." I'm not taking orders from you, Jamie. J can tell what he wants, but it's only our decision to make, in the end. Besides, you really can't understand why we have to do it." As she says so, she goes near a table, and, from her Prada purse that's on it, she takes one of her mobiles, a Nokia one, a white and red one with MP3 player, and starts to play with it, as she is waiting to decide what she has to do.

"Jamie and I disagreed a lot in the past, and we still do, and I still hate Darius a lot for what he did to me and Jude and everyone in the past, but I'm with Andrews. We really can't ask you to do this. We're speaking about giving up your dreams, here. It's really too much!"

"I'll not be as brutal as Chris was, Tommy, but in the end, considering everything, it's really just up to us to decide; besides, Carrie is right. We need to teach dad a lesson, or one day he'll do something worse, maybe to us, or to our children, and we can't allow this. And I think it could be useful for Darius, too… "

Saying so, both the siblings leave, followed by Carrie, without adding a single word, and few hours later they come back to where they belong, the place they called home for a long time. Once inside the big place, Carrie joins in the big living room her children and a teenager redhead girl, the girl who baby-sits the kids from a while, and asks immediately her to leave, wanting no strangers with them in this time. Instead then running in her arms screaming and laughing, her children, after a quick look in her green eyes, just give her a quick kiss on the cheek and run in their rooms, from where they try to stole looks at what's happening on the other floor. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Chris is playing with her Motorola mobile staying by the window, a bit distant from J and Carrie, who're sitting at the big round table; Cassie looks at her sister-in-law, unable to avoid thinking about how distant and close, even to the man she loves, she is becoming again. It's a life from the last time she had seen her act that way, that feeling in her eyes, she doesn't like the fact that she is turning herself again towards the "dark side" that her family members are so used to. They remain silent for a while, without look in each others' eyes, unable to say or do something, like trapped in the ice; finally, moments later, Carrie starts to thank God when this awful situation comes to an end, thanks to the sound of the doorbell. Seeing that neither J nor Chris are going to see who's at door, with a look of exasperation she leaves the room. "Good God, please help me with them…" she whispers as she approaches the visitors. From the kitchen, J and Chris can't see nor hear who's now inside their mansion; they don't seem too interested in what's happening in the other room, so they don't pay too attention to the amount of time Carrie is passing with the incomings.

"May I speak with you, _alone,_ for a moment?" When she turns her head in the direction the voice is coming from, Chris sees Jamie, standing against the door, and for the first time she, and J too, finally pay attention to the voices coming from the other room. as J exits, passing near Jamie, the young man takes the place of the older man at the table, silently showing Chris the chair near his one. Still wordless, Chris doesn't goes to sit near him, but prefers to lean against the wooden table; he stands, in front of the girl he wants to stay with, and, as she starts to cry convulsively, he takes her in his arms, caressing her back, as she puts her ones against his chest.

"I was… I'm so tired to see him ruining our lives…. – she starts to sob – we tried our best… we tried so hard… why dos he have to hate us so much? We… we…I… why do he has always to ruin what's good in our lives? Why?"

"Ssssshhhhh…. Everything's will be fine. I'll not allow him to ruin your life again. He'll never hurt you again, I swear. I'll protect you. Whatever will happen, I'll be at your side. It's his loss. It's his mistake, you have nothing to be sorry for. You don' have to blame yourself. Everything will end well."

"You don't know what…"

"No, he is right. Everything will end well. We have a solution.- Carrie says, surrounded by J, Ray, Ethan and carol, one who wasn't at the B&B- Carol thought of something. We know how to repay the loan."

"It's simple. With the loan, we buy dad's part of the WLR, and to save the club… - he tells shining of a bright smile – 8 parts. Ray, Ethan, Carol, Denise, Don, even me, you and Carrie. Each one of us will put a small amount of time, and together we'll make it. we'll save the club."

"We'll save the 2356 – Jamie says as Chris stands again in front of him – and we'll give a lesson to two jackasses."

"I already prepared the papers. – the redhead called Carol says, smiling, crossing her arms, giggling- I just need you 3 to give a look at your resources to see what you can sell."

"And don't say that we can't do that, because we already did, besides, this is a lesson for you, too. this way you'll learn to let me speak next time. I really didn't appreciate the fact that you shouted me up."

"We're in this, all of us, together.- From their back, it appears a new person, a man, dark haired, who smiles at Chris, who reply, shiny.- Ehy, just because I don't come from a rich family, I'm not a lawyer but a detective, doesn't mean that I don't have the money to help you."

"So, sis, what do you tell us?"

--

The next morning, Darius is in Harry's office, ready to sign, pen in his hand. The siblings run in the room unannounced, followed by a scared secretary who tries in vain to stop them, just before J throws a case on the table, right in front of his dad. The young man is full of anger, while his sister looks, at crossed arms, as cold as ice, at her dad, who's open the case, seeing the greatest interest of his life: money, while Darius is revealing a hatred expression.

"So, Harry, where do we have to sign?" he can't no more call him dad.

"You'll pay for this, I swear, you'll pay for this!"

"Guess what, Darius? We're not scared of you, none does. You are done with me, Chris, and even WLR ."

"You'll hear of me again, kids, I swear to God, you'll hear of me again. You'll pay for this."


End file.
